In a system for managing and editing digital media, it is useful to have an index that indicates which media is accessible to the system. Such indexing typically is performed by identifying media files among the computer data files that are accessible to the system. Any identified media files then are indexed. In a distributed or multi-user system, such indexing becomes more complex because files are shared and typically are distributed among several storage locations.